


Hope

by kl125



Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl125/pseuds/kl125
Summary: After he receives divorce papers from Christian, Olli is lost, walking blindly through a life in Düsseldorf that he doesn't recognize anymore.  What he doesn't realize is that things are not what they seem and Christian is living his own nightmare in England.





	1. Defeat

Olli walked through No Limits in a daze. He should be thrilled that thanks to his friends and his family, he had his baby back, but all he could think about was the divorce papers he'd received from Christian's lawyer.

He'd come back from England knowing that his marriage was over, but seeing it laid out once again in fine print was more than he could handle.  He couldn't help but feel like a failure twice over. 

After their first divorce and almost losing Christian to his heart attack, he'd promised himself and his husband that he would never let go of him again.  Now here they were for a second time and this time it was final. There would be no miraculous reunion or saving of their friendship.  They were living in two different countries and the divorce had happened through their lawyers with no contact among them.

They'd both made a ton of mistakes this time.  It was true that Christian had cheated on him once again, but Olli had repaid the favor and he was the one who had encouraged Christian to take the job that had torn them apart for so long in the first place.

Still, with all of the mistakes, Olli had been willing to work things out and had gone to England with an open mind and an open heart, but this time it was Christian who had pushed him away and destroyed any shred of love left between them.

When he'd first arrived, things had been great.  Christian had taken a week off from work and they'd holed up in his little apartment indulging in another honeymoon spent entirely in bed.

Then Christian had returned to his life, one that had no place for Olli.  He was barely home at all and seemed distracted when he was.  Before long, they were sniping at one another about the smallest things and Olli began to wonder if he was even welcome at all. 

Unable to take the constant frustration, Olli had confronted his husband, accusing him of having another affair.  Although Christian had denied it, he'd made it clear that he was unhappy with the way things were too.  At the end of their shouting match, Christian had asked him to go home.

Stunned, Olli had told him that if he left he wouldn't be back.  He'd pleaded with him to give them a longer chance to work on their marriage, but Christian had dismissed him. 

Olli had never seen Christian act so cold before and he didn't know how to respond so he'd turned around and started packing, expecting Christian to come to him and apologize the way he always had in the past when he'd let his anger get the best of him. 

Suddenly, he was all packed and ready to go and he made his way to the door, stopping to give Christian one last chance to convince him to stay.  Instead, there was dead silence.  Olli had turned to look at him and Christian had turned away.  Feeling dead inside, Olli had slammed the door behind him, booking the first flight back to Düsseldorf.

Back home, he'd told anyone that would listen that his marriage was over and that he was going to start a new life.  Although everyone had expressed their sympathies, he couldn't help but feel that no one really understood how devastated he was.  He'd been sure that their mutual friends would be there to support them, but they were all so caught up in their own drama that his had fallen to the wayside. 

He'd turned to his sister Bella and his aunt Charlie but they'd been too busy to really listen to him.  Feeling lonely, he'd reached out to his old friend Judith, but even she had seemed distracted when he'd talked to her.

He found himself relying more and more on his roommate and crush Sascha, but Olli knew he was just playing himself because once again he has developed feelings for a straight man who has been using him the same way that he now once again believes Christian did. 

Olli had always worried that Christian didn't really love him in the same way that he did him.  Christian leaving him to go back to his dream of a wife and children and the white picket fence was his biggest nightmare and although it hasn't happened yet, the fact that Christian kept cheating on him with women proved that it wouldn't be long before it became true.

Shaking his head, Olli tried to clear his thoughts and concentrate on what matters: he had his pride and joy back and this time he was going to make sure that No Limits stayed his.

...

Across the pond, Christian had no time to really think about the divorce papers his brother Gregor had brought him from his apartment that morning.  Currently, he was on his knees over the hospital toilet where he'd emptied the atrocious food that he'd been forcing down his stomach over the last month. 

Breathing heavily, he made himself get up and make his way back to the hospital bed that had become his prison as of late.

"Are you okay?" Gregor asked.

"I'm great brother!  Nothing like a good brain tumor to kick start the day!"

"Christian, I'm serious!  The doctor said to let him know if you see any accelerated reactions to the chemo and the last couple of days you've been unable to keep anything down and you've been even moodier than you normally are."

"Gee, thanks!  Way to make a down and out man feel good!"

"Dammit Christian, this self-pitying act of yours is getting old!  Where the hell has my determined brother gone?  I miss the never-give-up Christian, the one who fought with everything he had not only to become a boxing champion, but for his unconventional relationship."

"Yeah well, that was the old me, the Christian who actually had something to live for."

"You still have everything to live for Christian.  You have me and Luise and your niece and nephew who adore you.  You have so many friends who care about you and would be there to support you and a job you love.  Most importantly, you have your husband, a man who loves you and would be here for you the second you told him you need him."

"Ex-husband," Christian gestured to the papers laying on the side table.

"Like that's ever changed things in the past.  You once told anyone who would listen that you'd marry Olli a hundred times over if that's what you had to do to keep him.  What's changed?"

"Look at me, Gregor!  I'm a shell of the man that Olli loved.  It was bad enough when I was a thirty-year old living the life of a retiree, but now I can barely even get to my feet without being sick to my stomach.  I barely have a lid on my emotions from moment to moment and pretty soon, I won't even have any memories of Olli to share with him.  Do you think I want this for him?  For him to be tied down to a man who will either lose it on him at any minute, forget him the next or drop dead out of nowhere?  At this point, I don't even have the energy to be with him the way a husband should and why would he even want me at this point?  I'm a skeleton without hair!" Christian's voice broke as he rolled over, turning his back on him.

Gregor reached out and placed his hand on his back, "Christian, Olli doesn't care about any of that?  He loves you for who you are, not what you look like and not for your sex life.  You guys are soulmates in every sense of the word.  Anyone who knows you knows you belong together and how do you think he's going to feel if one day you really aren't in this world and he figures out that he could have had time with you, time that you stole from him because you were a stubborn bastard who couldn't look past his own misery?  Do you remember your vows Christian?  You should because you pledged them twice.  You promised to be there for one another in the good and the bad times.  If it were Olli lying here, would you want him to be alone, to push you away, to make decisions for you?  Just think about it."

Gregor gave one more last sad look at his brother before exiting the room.  Inside, Christian finally let the tears that had been building up inside him flow.

...

Gregor didn't know what to do. Everything in him kept telling him everyday that he needed to get Oliver to his brother's side.  He knew that Christian needed his strength and he knew that if something happened that Olli would want to know that he'd had a chance to do everything he could for him. 

He'd turned to his wife again, talking to her on the phone and trying to get his thoughts organized.  Although she hadn't told him what to do, he knew that she felt the same way that he did, that Olli deserved to know the truth.

Thinking about how much worse Christian was after just a few weeks of treatment, Gregor squared his shoulders in determination and grabbed his phone.

He knew there was a possibility that his brother would never forgive him, but he could live with that as long as he could get Olli here.

He quickly dialed the number he'd come to know by heart.

His pulse quickened as a voice came over the line, "Oliver Sabel here, how can I help you?"

"Olli, it's Gregor.  It's about Christian..."

 

 

 

 


	2. Reaching Out

Olli had been sitting in the storage closet in the back of No Limits since he'd hung up with Gregor. 

He had no idea how much time had passed and for the life of him, he couldn't remember who was working up front now.  He just hoped that whoever it was had things under control, because he was in no shape to head back out there.

Suddenly, the door came open and Sascha entered, clearly searching for him, "Olli, what are you doing back here?"

Olli barely acknowledged him, his eyes glued to the opposite wall.

Sascha drew him to his feet, "Olli, come on, let me take you upstairs.  You look like someone just walked over your grave."

Flinching, Olli pulled his arm away, "Don't say that!  That's not going to happen, not on my watch!"

Stunned, Sascha watched as Olli rushed out the door and then ran out the front door of the restaurant, ignoring the calls from his waitresses.

Olli rushed upstairs and into his bedroom, throwing clothes haphazardly into a suitcase as he called up Charlie and begged her to watch over his bar and talk to his staff to help put together a schedule.

Although upset that he wouldn't tell her where he was going or how long he'd be gone, she promised to take care of things for him.

Satisfied, Olli rushed out of the apartment and flagged down the first car he saw, asking to be taken to the airport.

He quickly got on his phone, frantically looking for the next available flight to England.

He didn't know what he was going to do when he got there, but he knew he needed to be near Christian.

...

Gregor met him at the airport, giving him a hug and thanking him for coming.  Olli tried to ask him some questions, but Gregor urged him to see for himself what was and had been going on.

Gregor took him to Christian's apartment where they dropped off Olli's bag before heading to the hospital, Gregor urging him to stay in the hall and just listen.

Gregor walked into Christian's room, deliberately leaving the door open behind him, "I'm back brother!"

"Wonderful, did you bring some real food with you?  Not that I'd be able to keep it down anyways."

"Sorry, but I'll talk to the doctor and see if we can't break the rules a bit.  How are you doing?"

"No change here, still getting sick every hour and still unable to do anything but stare at these four walls."

"You know who I bet can help you pass the time?  Your husband!"

"We've already talked about this enough Gregor!  I'm not going to put Olli through watching me fade away.  He's happy with his new life and it's going to stay that way."

"You're so sure of that, huh?"

"Yes, Andi told me he and Sascha are getting closer.  He'll be there for him when I'm gone."

"And you're okay with that?  Okay with another man living your life with your husband?"

"Ex Gregor, ex, when are you going to get that?"

"When are you going to admit that you still love him, that you need him here with you?"

"Of course I love him, I've never stopped!  If I hadn't gotten my diagnosis I never would have let him leave, but I did and I did everything I could to make sure he stays gone.  I couldn't bare to watch him try to stay positive for me, to waste energy trying to convince me that everything's going to be okay!" Christian pounded the bed.  "You weren't there when I had my heart attack Gregor.  Olli turned himself inside out trying to make sure I was safe and healthy.  He barely let me out of his sight, but this is different, there is no happy ending to be had here!  Can we please put this to rest now?"

Before Gregor could respond, another voice rang out, "Not so fast!  I think you need to explain it to me."

Christian flinched as his eyes fell on the doorway and Olli's silhouette.

He turned accusing eyes on Gregor, ready to unleash his fury on him, but before he could, Olli cut him off, "Gregor, leave us now!"

Not needing to be told twice, Gregor scurried out of the room, Olli shutting and locking the door behind him.

He turned back to Christian, his eyes taking in his frailness and shaved head, "Now, where were we?"


	3. Giving In

Olli shifted uncomfortably as the silence stretched on. After he'd locked the door, Christian had turned his back to him and refused to acknowledge him.

Unable to take it any longer, he grabbed a chair and placed it on the side of the bed Christian was facing, grabbing his hands before he could turn away again, "Not so fast!  I've got something to say and you're damn sure going to listen!"

Christian tried to squirm away, but after weeks of treatment and being stuck in bed, he couldn't muster the strength.  Giving in, he stubbornly kept his eyes averted from the man who could read him like a book. 

Sighing, Olli began to talk, "I know you're mad at Gregor for calling me, but I'm glad he did.  I've been going crazy since I got those papers, wondering where it all went wrong and how we could have let something so precious go for a second time.  I need to know what really happened Christian.  I need to know all of it," he reached out and forceably turned Christian's eyes towards his.

The minute that Christian looked into the green eyes he loved so much, he was lost, "Olli, please leave!  I can't hurt you anymore.  Please go back to your life, your boyfriend and your job," he pleaded with him.

Olli's eyes welled up as their eyes finally met and he could see Christian's turmoil, "I don't have a boyfriend Christian and YOU are my life!"

Tears began to leak down Christian's face prompting Olli to reach out and wipe them away.

Turning his face into the caress despite himself, Christian moaned, "Olli, I can't..."

"You can and you will!" Olli leaned forward, pressing his lips against his in a chaste kiss, afraid to take it any further in fear of hurting him.

Resting their foreheads together, they stared at one another, both breathing heavily, drawn in by the familiar connection they shared with one another.

"I love you," Olli shared quietly.

"I know, I've always known that," Christian acknowledged. "It's why I wanted to do this alone.  God Olli, I've hurt you so many times in so many ways!  I couldn't put you through this too!"

"You don't get to make that decision for me!  Besides, isn't this the vow we made to one another twice?  In sickness and health, in good and bad times?  Christian, you are my husband in here, a piece of paper dictates nothing!" Olli hit a fist at his heart.

Christian suddenly jumped off the bed, pushing past Olli and running into the bathroom.  As Olli hung back, watching him get sick, he felt helpless.  

Standing up, Christian made his way back to the bed, settling in before turning shyly towards Olli, "Can you pour me a glass of water?"

Shocked, Olli smiled as he realized this was Christian's way of allowing him to help him.  He quickly poured him a glass, handing it to him as he grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Swallowing, Christian muttered a quiet thanks before reaching out and taking Olli's hand, pulling him back into the seat next to him.

Taking a deep breath, Christian began to talk, "I'm sorry.  I should have told you when I found out, but things were already strained between us and I was already feeling so guilty about my part in that.  It was easy for me to believe you were better off without me."

"You were wrong!" Olli said firmly.  "I've been sleepwalking through my life.  Having No Limits back is great, but without you by my side it was bittersweet.  Since I came back, it's like our friends and my family forgot how much you mean to me.  They acted like our divorce was a everyday topic like the weather!"

"Andi said you seemed happy, that you were spending all of your time with Sascha."

"Yeah, well I wanted everyone to believe that, but it just got worse everyday.  I think, I think I've been battling depression.  I didn't realize it until Gregor called me.  It was like crawling out of a black hole.  My anger and the thought that you needed me gave me a purpose again."

"Gregor and I have always worried about our mother's mental illness falling down to us, but it's always been a non-issue until the doctor told me I had a inoperable brain tumor.  It was like a switch being turned off, I fell into darkness and I lost my way, lost you.  I couldn't imagine pulling you into that hole with me, but now you tell me I did anyways.  I'm so sorry!  You are my light Olli, you always have been."

Unable to be so far away from him any longer, Olli stood, pushing him over in the bed and climbing in next to him and wrapping him up in his arms.

Christian snuggled against him, his head on Olli's chest, "I love you Olli."

"I know you do and that's the only thing keeping me from strangling you for your stupidity right now!"

Christian laughed as he shared, "Don't worry, my brother has taken me to task on your behalf everyday since he arrived."

"Good!' Olli squeezed him.  "Now, tell me everything."

Nodding, Christian began, "I'd been having headaches for awhile, but didn't think anything of it.  I had to go in for my yearly physical while you were here and just casually mentioned it.  Before I knew it, I was taking a MRI and it all just spiralled from there.  I was worried, but didn't want to scare you so I decided to keep it to myself.  I was on edge and feeling guilty and suddenly you were angry about me not spending more time with you.  I took my anger out on you, not consciously mind you, but that's what happened."

Agreeing Olli interrupted, "I knew you were keeping something from me, but my mind immediately jumped to you cheating."

"And that's my fault again.  If I hadn't had created the precedent..."

Interrupting again, Olli said, "You weren't the only one though.  We both made that mistake more than once.  I'm just so insecure when it comes to you and women Chris!  I just wish I would have paid more attention to what was really going on with you.  If I hadn't have kept pushing, maybe I could have prevented us from being apart all these weeks."

Leaning back, Christian reached out and clamped his hand over his mouth, "No Olli, I did this.  I made the decision to keep us apart and I made the decision to file the papers.  That's all on me.  I wanted to do this alone.  I feel bad enough that Gregor is spending so much time away from his family, but they needed someone to be in charge of my care when things get really bad."

"What does that mean, really bad?"

Sighing, Christian's eyes once again began to roam the room, rather than look at Olli, "The tumor is cancerous so I've been undergoing chemo treatments, but honestly the treatments are just to slow things down, not stop them.  The placement of the tumor makes it impossible to operate and as it grows, I'm going to start losing my faculties.  I'm already having short term memory problems and eventually it will effect my vision and my motor skills.  Do you see now why I didn't want you here?"

Olli grabbed his face once again and brought his forehead back to his, waiting until Christian's eyes finally focused on him before speaking, "I get it Christian, but I hope you understood how foolish and selfish that is!  You need me to be here for you and I need to be here. I can't even imagine the pain of waking up one day and finding out you were gone, that we could have spent this time together, but that you chose to shut me out, to steal those precious moments.  Do you know how that would have made me feel Christian?  I'd be haunted for the rest of my life, ashamed that I wasn't there for you like I'd promised," overcome, Olli began to pull away, but Christian's hands gripped onto his shoulders, stopping him.

"I'm sorry," he leaned forward, trying to catch his eyes.  "Hey, yeah that's it, look at me Olli, I'm sorry that I made a decision for you that I had no right making and you're right, I've needed you here.  Gregor kept telling me that I was being a stubborn asshole, but I was bound and determined to protect you.  The other day Gregor asked me to put myself in your shoes and I realized he was right, that I would be feeling the same exact way you are now if it was turned around.  You were right when you called me selfish, although I said I was doing it for you, it was really about me.  I couldn't face you seeing me like this, feeling your pity and knowing that you were with me out of obligation.  I really believed you were better off with Sascha."

Olli finally let his eyes rise to his and Christian flinched as he took in the fire blazing in them, "And you were wrong Christian! Yeah, I was flattered by the attention Sascha was giving me and I was attracted to him, but I have never loved him or wanted anything more.  I wanted you, your attention and your love and your presence and I turned to him to fill that hole, nothing more, nothing less.  Do you believe me?"

Tears began to leak from Christian's eyes once again as he answered, "I do Olli.  I hope you know that there has never been anyone else.  The mistakes I've made were under the influence of alcohol and because of my own jealousy and insecurities.  I've never stopped loving you, not even for a second.  And you're right, a piece of paper has never been able to change the fact that I'm married to you in my heart, forever and always."

Nodding, Olli laid back down, pulling Christian with him as he stroked down his back soothingly, "Okay, promise me that moving forward you will share everything with me.  I need to know exactly what's going on, no more secrets and no more hiding from one another."

"I promise," Christian murmured against his chest.

"Now, the next thing we need to do is get a second and a third opinion.  I can't believe you and Gregor haven't already done that!"

"Gregor wanted to, but I kind of gave up after I heard the diagnosis.  Honestly, the thought of the advancing problems without you with me made me just want to get it over as soon as possible.  I didn't even want to go through the chemo treatments, but Gregor hounded me until I agreed."

"Then I owe him another thank you.  Chris, that's something else I want you to promise me, that if you feel like giving up that you talk to me and don't make any rash decisions.  This last month, I've seen how dark things can be in here and I think we both need to make sure that we don't let one another sink back into that hole," Olli pointed at his head.

Christian took a deep breath before agreeing, "I promise I'll try and I'll agree to get a couple more opinions, but if they both agree with my diagnosis Olli, then I need you to agree to accept it and let things happen the way I want them to."

Olli closed his eyes and squeezed him closer, but softly agreed, "I agree, but I'm not giving up on you just yet Christian.  You'd never give up on me."

Christian silently squeezed back, too overcome to answer. Drawing back again, he leaned forward and sealed their agreement with a kiss. 

Unlike Olli's kiss from earlier, Christian pulled no punches as he took possession of Olli's mouth, his tongue forcing its way into his as he frantically sought out the unique taste he'd been missing for so long.

He moaned as Olli's tongue began to caress his, lighting sparks across his body.  He didn't know what he'd been thinking trying to go without this.  He needed Olli like he needed air to breathe and nothing else would do.

Meanwhile, Olli was lost the second that he'd seen Christian in the hospital bed.  He hadn't even cared about Christian's explanation, he'd already known that he was going to forgive him, but knowing that and actually having Christian in his arms, his mouth plundering his, was still a bit of a shock. 

Just yesterday, Olli was convinced that he'd never be truly happy in his life again and now here he was with the love of his life and even though there was a dark cloud hanging over them, at least they would be facing it together.  With Christian by his side, Olli knew they could get through anything.

 


	4. Third Time's the Charm

Olli's hand had begun to inch its way up under Christian's hospital gown when the door handle rattled and was then followed up by knocking.

Cursing, the pair's lips parted, foreheads leaning against one another as they fought to catch their breath.

"Shit, I think we got carried away sweetheart!  This probably isn't the time or place right now," Olli gasped.

Christian ignored him as he attached his lips to Olli's jaw, nipping gently at it.

"Mmm, Chrisssstian!  We have to stop!" Olli reluctantly pulled away from him, standing up and running his hand over his face with a sigh.

Christian glared at him, but moved himself back up into a sitting position as he gestured for him to unlock the door.

Instantly, the nurse and doctor were bustling inside, there for Christian's daily checkup.  He answered their questions dryly as his eyes stayed locked with Olli's.

Olli's eyebrows rose as Christian inquired about changing to a outpatient treatment program instead, "I know I decided against that before, but my husband is here now and I intend to go home with him."

Olli listened carefully as the doctor went over all of the things Christian would have to do at home and what his chemo schedule would look like.  He glanced at Christian only to find his eyes still glued to his, clearly not paying attention to a word the doctor was saying.

As soon as the doctor and nurse exited, Olli turned to scold him, "Christian!  The doctor was trying to explain everything to you and you weren't listening!"

Christian winced, "Olli, he told me all of that when he laid out all of my options when I was first diagnosed.  There's nothing I don't already know."

"Doesn't matter, you need to take this more seriously!  I thought we'd agreed that you were gonna fight this.  And when did you decide to go home?"

"I decided that the minute that you walked into this room.  I told you that without you at my side that I didn't want to fight and I meant that.  I came here because it was easier to do the treatments in the hospital and for them to monitor my heart afterwards.  Gregor would have stayed with me, but I didn't want him to be glued to my side, not that I want that for you, but I know you're not going anywhere now."

"That's right, I'm not and I'm not disagreeing with the decision, just surprised."

Christian held out his hand to him and after Olli moved forward and took it, he stated, "Olli, I really am sorry for shutting you out of all of this.  I may still believe that you'd be better off without having to deal with all of this, but I get that you need to be here and I do need you here.  Will you stay with me and help me deal with the aftermath of the treatments?"

Olli squeezed his hand, "You don't need to ask that Christian, it's a given.  You are my husband and I belong by your side.  Just promise me that from now on, you are going to do everything in your power to try to stay here with me and I'll promise to listen to what you have to say in return."

Christian nodded, squeezing back, "I promise, but there's something that I need for you to do for me."

"Anything."

"Come closer."

Olli moved forward, dropping back into the seat next to him.  Christian sat up more as he looked over at him intently.

"Unfortunately, I can't do this properly, but here goes: Olli, I love you.  I've always loved you.  You've given me a life beyond anything I could have imagined. Yes, we've had our ups and downs and we've hurt one another in so many ways, but that was only possible because of just how deep our love for one another runs.  Even in our darkest times, that love has been there and our best days far outweigh our worst.  You make me happy in so many ways and I want, no I need to have you back by my side in every way.  I want you to be my husband, not only in my heart, but legally as well.  Olli, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband for a third and final time?"

Olli's eyes teared up as he heard the words that he never imagined he'd hear coming from Christian's lips.  Both previous times they'd gotten engaged, he had been the one who had done the proposing and when it came to their relationship, he'd always been the more aggressive one taking the lead.  Now here was Christian opening himself up to him in a way he hadn't done before.

"Chris, to hear you say these things to me, I can't even tell you how much it means to me to know that you still want that with me.  Yes, yes I want to be your husband again!  I love you beyond words and I want and need to be by your side as much as you want me there."

Christian leaned forward, waiting for Olli to meet him halfway for a kiss before parting to say, "Thank you honey.  Thank you for giving us another chance and for being here for me.  I know that it may not seem like it sometimes, but your support means everything to me; it always has.  You've always been my anchor.  I wish I had a ring to slide on your finger."

Olli's eyes lit up as he suddenly stood up and pulled his wallet out of his pocket.  As he opened it up, Christian's eyes widened in surprise as he saw a flash of a photo from their first wedding and another of them with Lilly.  He felt tears coming to his eyes as he saw more proof that Olli had never truly given up on them.

Caught up in his own thoughts, he missed what Olli was doing and jumped when Olli's hand was suddenly in front of his face, holding out a ring.  Looking closely, Christian realized that it was the ring from their second wedding. 

Christian's eyes rose to Olli's, "You've been carrying it around?"

"Yeah, I guess that should have been a clear sign at just how much I wasn't over you, but I told myself that it was a reminder of our failure, a symbol that I needed to start over.  Now I know it was just the opposite.  As much as I'm your anchor, you're mine sweetheart.  Now, will you please put it back where it belongs?"

"Only if you promise to do the same with mine as soon as we get back to my apartment."

"You kept yours too?"

"Of course I did," Christian took the ring from him and carefully slid it back where it belonged.  "There, perfect!"

Olli leaned down and pulled Christian back in for another kiss, which was just starting to get more passionate when they were once again rudely interrupted.

"I'd tell you to get a room, brother of mine, but I guess you've already got one!"

Christian groaned as he pulled away and glared at Gregor, "Perfect timing as always!  Couldn't you have stayed away for a little longer?"

Olli punched his arm as he rose and smiled at Gregor, "We're glad you're back.  Christian is coming home with us and I was hoping you'd use Luise's influence to hopefully help us find a couple of the best cancer doctors out there to help us get a couple of more opinions."

Now it was Gregor's turn to be stunned, "Wow, I knew bringing you here was a good idea, but not even I thought you would work that fast!"

"Don't think I haven't forgotten that you went behind my back brother dear!  You're lucky that it worked out or I wouldn't even be speaking to you right now!"

"Damn, that's all I had to do to get you to shut up?"

Christian grabbed one of his pillows and threw it at him, which Gregor quickly sidestepped.  As he came closer, his eyes suddenly took in the view of Olli's and Christian's hands in one another's and the shining band on Olli's finger that his brother was rubbing against.

"You really work fast, don't you!  So are congratulations in order once again?"

Christian threw him a smile as he answered, "Olli has accepted my marriage proposal.  We're going to renew our vows as soon as possible.  You'll be our witness won't you?"

"I'd be honored.  Especially since I missed out on your first two weddings."

"Well, they say the third time is the charm!" Olli quipped.

"It better be!" Christian stated.

Laughing as the pair teased one another, Gregor felt content for the first time since he'd learned of his brother's diagnosis.  He'd done the right thing and now no matter what happened, at least Christian would have his love by his side and there'd be some happy moments to hopefully override all of the bad to come.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
